Dreamscape Fish
by HopelessOsaka
Summary: Osaka can imagine splashing fish, all introspective to her six closest friends. Then she can imagine herself—a brown fish—a simple guppy. [Sketchy tribute to Ayumu–chan][Slightest angst][OMAKE comes soon]


**Disclaimer:** (Herbal) Osaka-neechan does not own Azumanga Daioh.

**Author: **(Herbal) Osaka-neechan

**Dedication: **_X to the Zoltan_, whose poem Kuusou o Egaku inspired this sketch

**Characters:** Osaka, _Azumanga girls_

**Content:** Reflective thoughts on the behalf of Osaka, and a mere scope of her imagination from those thoughts; the slightest angst

**Storyline:** Introspective on Osaka interpreting her friends and self

**Chapter genre:** Reflective/General/Angst

**Summary:** Osaka can imagine splashing fish, all introspective to her six closest friends. Then she can imagine herself—a brown fish—a simple guppy.

**Point of view:** Osaka

**Perspective:** Third person omniscent

_The conceptual corner:_ This was originally written on _Notepad_, almost rushed, before getting a sweeping edit on _Microsoft Word_. As such, Dreamscape Fish, having been typed up before this year, is less limited in grammar. Nowadays, Osaka-neechan is _so_ determined to specify her phrases (and absolutely does_ not_ allow herself to use words like "bright," and even limits words like "with" and "it"...and "even"... -.-;;)--that, while specifying, some things Osaka-nee _wants_ to say do not get said. Also, having originally been typed on Notepad, Osaka-nee had more comfort in fragment sentences. :P

But, _being _a sketchy thing originally typed on Notepad, she was astonished when eight reviews (for a _sketch_) _poured_ in the next day. ...'Cause she had forgotten she'd typed the thing in dedication for Azumanga Osaka (because Osaka-nee has exceptional dedication for her-- ››;; refer to penname..)-- just goes to show that some fanfiction don't need a person begging for reviews to get any... You, reader, JUDGE. D: _So do so._ X3

_The reception corner:_ _X to the Zoltan_'s Kuusou o Egaku had Osaka-neechan yearning to make a pretty introspective for Osaka. This was a momentary impulse ( oh noes :O ) that was finished in ten minutes--but she was totally happy with the outcome. ˆˆ;;

However, a few months ago Osaka-nee learned Ayumu meant "spring day" instead of "brown" from a reviewer. -.-"" She was afraid of that... and made a OMAKE for compensation... then decided her omake was dumb, and needed to be redone... and will probably get around to that next month... yes.

So thanks for everybody who briefed this!! She's been working on a better Ayumu piece for half a year, but as you can guess, is taking awhile... But prompted from criticism of another Osaka centered dribble (long, _long _gone..) she made, Osaka-nee decided she would do a character-centric piece as gorgeous as she could make it instead of a six-minute-and-upload-for-reviews scenario, like she's been trying to do for all her works nowadays, as she originally intended. ˆ˜

_The froggy corner:_ Zoom, zoom, zoom... yeah zoom-zoom-zoom...

-

* * *

-

**DREAMSCAPE FISH**

Short

**Fishing Net**

-

* * *

-

When she first learned the Kanji to her name, she wondered what it meant.

If Osaka were a fish, she would be a brown fish.

A plain, brown fish. A guppy.

She thinks if Chiyo-chan were a fish; she would be a bright red fish, but the kind of fish that could fly. Osaka always wondered if she would ever get to see those fish that were able to fly. She could already see the Chiyo-fish, jumping out of the water and taking off into the sky... She would be so smart and quick, and Osaka could just utterly imagine her, perfection in an image...

Maybe if Tomo were a fish, she would be a colorful fish, maybe bright yellow like dandelions, or else a vibrant clown fish. People would see her and children would point yelling, "Look, look! Look at the pretty fish!" Yes, everyone would see her. Even if she acted lazy over certain aspects, she would be utterly lucky, passing every fishing net or hook that came at her.

If Kagura were, would be those white carp with red markings on it, whooshing by and making time worth it for herself. She would be the kind of fish people would catch a glimpse at and admire her determined but easy agility. Swimming, swimming along, going on through the waters, ambition in her mind...

Perhaps if Yomi-san were a fish, she would be a shiny silver fish in that sea where the tropics were. She would push along sometimes bursting out, her silver scales flashing, all glimmering. She would be a nice shiny, but if someone were to see her in a group of others, she would be normal, even faltering they may think, but then in a sudden, going off.

Sakaki-san, if she happened to be a fish, would most likely turn out completely colorful, splashed full of colors like red, yellow, green and blue, with a white background, as if she were some beautiful painting people were awed over on a canvas. But then if danger lurked, she would go black, and she would hide in the ground, before having to emerge again.

Osaka could imagine. She could imagine everyone to be some sort of fish. Those people-fish would be completely interesting, red flying ones soaring through the sky, energetic brightly colored ones dodging every hook, admirable red-flaked white colored ones with their ambitions, nice shiny ones swimming along with the crowd while shoving around, and unresistable, breathtaking ones that could become blacked and clouded with dust in seconds, before becoming what they had been...

Yes, they were all so strikingly different and same.

But she, she would be a brown, wallowing guppy with no name.

They were the most unique of all.

Her Mama said her name meant, "brown."

It was just as it was—brown.

-

* * *

-

**END**

-

* * *

**-**  



End file.
